Pokemon: Indigo Evolved
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: Ash Satoshi ketchum a kid from pallet town, joined by his partner pikachu and a mysterious egg that he got from his even more mysterious father, Red. joined with two companions trough out his journey through the Kanto region. follows a more intelligent Ash/Satoshi, trough his journey in Kanto, Part 1 of 6 on HIATUS!
1. Summary

**Ash Ketchum has never aged over the 20 years he has been around, now it's time for a new version of Ash to rise. An Ash that ages, who matures, who learns from his Mistakes**

 _ **Ash ketchum/Satoshi a kid from pallet town, joined by his partner pikachu and a mysterious egg that he got from his even more mysterious father, Red. joined with two companions trough out his journey through the Kanto region. follows a more intelligent Ash/Satoshi, trough his journey in Kanto, Part 1 of 6**_

 **to pick the companion go to the poll on my profile, the poll will be open until the 20th, after that a poll about the pokemon inside of the egg wil go up till the 25th.**


	2. Prologue

**A/N The first poll is closed and the second poll is now open, The Poll results are as followed:**

 **1\. Ash with Makoto and Brock**

 **2\. Ash with Makoto and Souji**

 **3\. Ash with Brock and Misty**

 **So the winner of the first poll was Makoto and Brock, just to let you know Ash's full name in this fanfic will be Ash Satoshi Ketchum, Makoto's full name once we find out her english name will be Makoto {english name} Jenness , Brock's is Brock takeshi Stone, This is a prologe chapter to do over until the next poll is closed on the 20th, to go to the poll go onto my profile**

 _ **3rd P.O.V- Pallet town, Kanto- 13:00**_

in the region of Kanto there is a small town where most young people who aspire to be pokemon trainers come, this small town is called Pallet town. This town holds host to the Worlds greatest pokemon professor, Professor Oak who created the first ever pokedex and hands people their first ever pokemon, but this is not This man story nor one of the trainers, he has given a pokemon to, this is the story of a young boy who will go onto change the pokemon world as people know it

A Huge breeze past trough the small town as trees bent to will of the wind, the cause of this breeze?None other than Gary Oak riding his grandfathers charzard, a cry from the young boy as he arrived at the Lab could be heard "Yo, Ash wanna have a go riding this Charzard, it is so fun" a young boy sitting under a Oak tree looked up, this boy had Black hair that spiked everywhere, he has bright Hazel eyes that simmer as the sun glows on them, he wears a plain black T-shirt and grey cargo pants. "No Gary, It may be fun but I don't want to get in trouble with your grandfather, also I am having a fun time reading this book about the history of Kanto and Johto" the boy on the charzard rolled his eyes and replied "Couldn't you read anything less boring Ashy boy" Ash just grinned "Well at least I am doing my study's unlike you G-man" Ash turned back to his book which he had been reading before being Disturbed.

 _ **Twinleaf town- Sinnoh**_

What do you mean I get the option to start of my journey in another region, mummy"?" a young girl about 4 Asked her mother, this girl had brown hair tied up into a ponytail, had dark brown eyes that roared with life, she wore a red and blue sports T-shirt and wore similar sport shorts, "sorry Makoto, there is to many trainers starting their jouney in sinnoh in the year you go for your journey and the year before, Professor Rowan has given you two options, come and get your starter a day early and go to another region nearby or wait a year" the young girl Makoto gained a thoughtful face, "I will go to another region mummy"

 _ **Pewter City-Kanto**_

A boy around about 9 ran trough the streets of Pewter City with a bag full of medicine on his back, he ran and ran towards the building nearby the museum, you see this young boy is Brock son of the Pewter City Gym Leader, this trainer came trough and badly injured his fathers pokemon, so he running back with medicine supplies. he oped the door to the Gym and yelled "Dad where are you?" his father replied "In the battle arena, Brock" Brock had Brown spikey hair, with dazzling blue eyes, He wore a orange T-shirt and some Dark Jeans, Brock yelled out loud "Next Year when I become a trainer, I will challenge and beat that trainer who injured your pokemon father, I swear!"

 ** _2 years later_**

 ** _Ash's P.O.V- Indigo league- Midway point between Kanto and Johto_**

My name is Ash Satoshi Ketchum and I am 6 years old, I study under Professor Oak at pallet town on most days, helping him with research or looking after the Lab and Pokémon, I study under him with his Grandson Gary, the Last week has been an exception though, Professor Oak has taken me and Gary to see the Pokémon Indigo championships, If you win the championships you go onto challenge the Indigo League, the indigo league is the strongest trainers from Kanto and Johto, The Elite four and the Champion. I was wearing a Black T-shirt to the event along with some black shorts, I also had last years Indigo championship cap on but it was very worn down because Gary threw it in the river. I was watching a semi-final match between two trainers Brock Stone and Markus flint, To me it was obvious that Mr stone wasn't giving it his all, but Gary being the annoying person he is was yelling "I wonder who will win"

The match had finished with Mr Stone losing, The Prof, Gary and I were going to a café to meet with a friend of professor Oaks, We arrived at the café which was called Elite clematia, the outside of the building was very plain and bland but the inside was bright and colourful, Inside at a table in the far corner sat a man with bright red spiking up hair and a long black cape, who called to the Prof "Samuel so good to see you again my friend, who are these two rascals behind you" Professor Oak face broke out in a smile, "Lance, it's good to see you again as well, These two are my Grandson Gary and one of my pupils Ash Ketchum" At the mention of my second name his eyebrows rose "as in Delia Ketchum?" Professor nodded, "well there is no reason for you three to be standing, come grab a seat and you can catch me up on how things have been at the Lab"

After an hour of lunch we began to walk trough Indigo town, All of asudden Lance stopped when he got a call from his pokegear, "Sorry everyone I have got to run" he looked at me and then at my hat, he then turned to Gary and then at Gary and his necklace, He walked up to the stall we were next to which held Items that only people who were participating in the event were allowed to use. "Hello Anna, do you might if I buy one very sturdy and size changing Indigo cap, One Indigo engraved multi evolution and ever lasting stone, along with two Indigo exclusive pokegears". once he had gathered the Items he turned around and walked back to us " Ash, this Cap and this Pokegear are now yours, Gary this Stone is your along with this pokegear. You two, next year when silph co ask for them to be sent in for repairs and updates, tell them that Lance gave them to you and then tell them your name, the+n they will be engraved with your names, Gary your stones is powerful, use it wisley, Ash I am going quickly sign it" and just as he said he signed it "You two have to promise me something, when you begin your journey, get to the Indigo League and give it your absoloute best Ok" me and gary turned and grinned at each other and at the same time said "Deal" Lance neeled down and gave the two of us a hug "Well here are your Items, I expect to see you in 5 years Ash and Gary"

 _ **Makoto's P.O.V- Twinleaf Town- Sinnoh**_

Oh my, that match was absolutely amazing, Mr stone used his Onix's tale to smash into Magmar like that was fantastic, I know which region I want to go to now and for a good reason, the trainers there look so powerful, "Mum, I know what region I want to go on my Journey in 4 years" my mum raised her eyebrow "Already? Ok then what region to you want it to be" I just grinned, I had three options Kanto, Johto, Kalos. I had already narrowed it down to Kanto or Johto, I knew nothing about Kalos and there was nothing in any books around about it, that means it could be dangerous, now I have decided thanks to watching the Indigo competition "Kanto" my mum grinned "Going back to our roots eh, We will go to professor Rowan in the morning and get you set up with a class to teach you some of his knowledge"

 ** _Brock's P.O.V_**

Oh well, I may have lost but I finally completed my Goal of beating that trainer, not only that but I got to the top 8 which honestly i didn't think I was going to be able to do. as I walked back into the tunnel champion Lance was waiting for me and said to me "You did very good there Mr stone, if it ever comes to it, I want you to take over your father's position as the Gym leader of Pewter City, for example if your father is ill or decides to retire things like that, I hope you have a bright future ahead of you" walking off with his cape swirling and twirling as if there was a small an hour I walked out of the building out into the town that surrounded the stadium, I walked along the street looking for a store that interested me when suddenly I heard someone calling me "Mr stone... Brock.. Mr Brock Stone" I look around for the owner of the voice when I see a person at a stall waving at me, The stall the woman was at was the stall for competitors only, I walked up to the stall and said "you called my name miss.. so why did you call me over" she rolled her eyes at my comment "Champion Lance told me to give you a pokegear along with a special Indigo Pokeball" I was shocked, Champion lance the Champion of both Kanto and Johto told this beautiful woman to give me a pokegear and Special Pokeball "Once the pokegear needs to go in for repairs next year, tell them Lance and your name" I grabbed the Items and put them in my rucksack and began my Journey back to Pewter City.

 _ **1 Year Later**_

 _ **Ash's P.O.V- Pallet Town- Kanto**_

"Ash, lance has contacted me, he suggests you get the three books" Said Professor Oak showing me his pokegear, "sure professor, just message me with the List of them so I can get them when I am at saffron City tomorrow, quick question what are these books about?" What? it's a valid question "The first book his different careers trough out the world old and new, the second book is about Aura and the third book is all about pokemon traits and ability's, also I have a present from your father, I dropped it off at your house this morning, now Ash go home and rest for tomorrow" I rushed out the door saying goodbye to Professor Oak and Gary. I ran down the long road from the Lab to the main town, I wanted to see what my father had got me this year, he may not be around but he always gets me a present and sends it trough to Professor Oak, I reached my home after a few minutes, I calmly walked in and said "he mum, how has your day been, also is Dinner ready" my mum was in the Kitchen washing dishes, "Hello Ash dear, yes dinner is ready and my day has has been fine, Thank you for asking". I sat down at our Birch wood table and said "I have a book list that lance sent trough to professor Oak to give me, I am supposed to get it tomorrow" she came over with some Pasta and cheese sauce "K Ash, eat up then we can see what your father got you". once I had finished dinner I rushed over yo the couch so I could see my present. My mum came over with the present...s? "I thought dad was just going to give me one present like normal" she smiled "Nope, apparently he came across a bunch of money which as been in our family for years in the Kingdom of Rota, He barley took ant money but he says he now has enough to last him 10 years and keep us going and still have billions left" I ripped open the wrapping paper and inside was a pokemon egg inside one of those new pocket incubators, on top of the conurbation was a letter, " _Dear Ash, I know I haven't been there but I will always Love you and be proud of you, As of writing this letter I am currently in the Kingdom of Rota although I am leaving for Fiore Tomorrow to help out with the pokemon rangers, This egg was in a chamber inside our family vault here in Rota, I couldn't think of anything better! I have also bought you a few other items but back onto the egg, according to the letter I found it with, This egg will hatch in a key moment of the member of the family who will be like a phoenix, the other things I got for you is a poke- alarm clock, a couple of books, 3 decent sized tents which transform from capsules and a voucher to get a bunk bed for home, Continue to make your old man proud, Love Dad"_ I carefully but the egg down on the oak table and ripped into the other parcels, every present was just what he said. I picked up the egg and ran up the stairs and place it on my desk, placed the books in my bookcase and my alarm-clock on my bed-side table and climbed into bed.

 _ **1 year later**_

 _ **Ash's P.O.V- Oak's lab, pallet town, Kanto**_

I sat down underneath one of Professors Oaks tree's at the Lab with my Egg next to me, I had been reading trough the Aura book I got last year, it said the way to discover if you had Aura or not was to meditate for a hour with nothing to distract you, so that is just what I have finally decided to do, I have finished class, cleaned up the lab and fed the pokemon, complete peace. I crossed my legs and leaned back against the tree, I closed my eyes, trying to meditate

 ** _3rd P.O.V_**

what young Ash wouldn't realize for a few more years was when he was meditating, he did awaken his Aura abilities, as he meditates a faded blue glow appears around him, the tree and the egg, the young Oak tree suddenly shoots up from 7ft to 8ft as if it was nothing.

 **A/N well there is the prologue for Pokemon: Indigo redone, I am explaining how Brock and co can have so much gear in so small bags, next chapter should be out in about two weeks, Pokemon: I choose you will be out in cinemas in Japan in a few hours, so hopefully once I know the details about the film I can start work on the next chapter,remember to check out the new poll and Until next time byeeee!**


	3. I choose you!

**`A/N here we are with chapter 1, Also I have updated my username and bio, This chapter,** ** _will ash get Pikachu? will the egg hatch? will he meet his first companion? Will he arrive on time to Oak's Lab?_** **to be discovered today on Pokemon: Indigo Evolved**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, if I did I would reboot the series and make ash age along with get a girlfriend(Makoto), pokemon is owned by gamefreak, the pokemon company, Nintendo and the anime is owned by someone in Japan.**

 _ **Last time:**_

 _Ash's P.O.V- Oak's lab, pallet town, Kanto_

 _I sat down underneath one of Professors Oaks tree's at the Lab with my Egg next to me, I had been reading trough the Aura book I got last year, it said the way to discover if you had Aura or not was to meditate for a hour with nothing to distract you, so that is just what I have finally decided to do, I have finished class, cleaned up the lab and fed the pokemon, complete peace. I crossed my legs and leaned back against the tree, I closed my eyes, trying to meditate_

 _3rd POV_

 _what young Ash wouldn't realize for a few more years was when he was meditating, he did awaken his Aura abilities, as he meditates a faded blue glow appears around him, the tree and the egg, the young Oak tree suddenly shoots up from 7ft to 8ft as if it was nothing._

 _ **Now on pokemon:Ir**_

 _ **Ash P.O.V-Pallet town Kanto- 3 weeks before Ash begins his journey**_

OMG why does Gary have to be so annoying, thanks to him mucking about, both of us have to do extra chores for the Professor. Then again I got the easier jobs, such as replacing wires, fixing the fence, feeding the fire types and ect. Gary however got jobs such as cleaning every bookcase in the Lab, Cleaning all the Pokeballs, Putting all the books back in Alphabetical order, feed the water, Ice and dragon Pokemon and more. Professor Oak told me that there was power shortage to some of his equipment, that means going around the outside of the lab. as I Approached the back of the lab I could here crackling and what sounded like a Pokemon eating some wires. I got myself into a crouching position and reached into my backpack where I grabbed a special pokeball designed by Professor Oak, A normal Pokeball if thrown into a live-wire will fry however Professor Oaks special pokeball can work perfectly. the pokeball looks normal however it has a small lightning bolt on it. I looked around the corner, What I saw as a small yellow mouse that if I am correct is Pichu, he was nibbling away at the wires on the ground. I turned around the corner and said softly "Hey there little guy, I don't want to hurt you, just step away from the wires" the small mouse pokemon looked up at me and squeaked before running off and running up a tree, I ran across to the tree and calmly climbed it, I reached the top of the tree and looked across the branch separating me and Pichu, I Threw the pokeball so it would spin, It bounced of the Pichu's ear causing a red light to come from the ball, once Pichu was inside the ball fell from it's position onto one of the lower branches, I hoped down the various branches and arrived in just enough time to see the pokeball shake, not even a couple of seconds later my ears heard a familer ding as the Pichu was officially caught.

 ** _Theme song_**

 _ **I wanna be the very best**_

 _ **{Ash pulling on his glovea}**_

 _ **Like no one ever was**_

 _ **{Racing past other trainers}**_

 _ **To Catch them is my real test**_

 _ **{Throwing a pokeball at a Squirtle}**_

 _ **To train them is my cause**_

 _ **{Pikachu jumping between trees}**_

 _ **I will travel across the land**_

 _ **{Quick flashes of Ash in various city's in Kanto}**_

 _ **Searching far and wide**_

 _ **{Ash, Makoto and Brock looking over a cliff showing some Land and the ocean}**_

 _ **Teach Pokémon to understand**_

 _ **{Makoto teaching Piplup peck}**_

 _ **The power that's inside**_

 _ **{Ash's eyes go from hazel to Aura blue}**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **{Pokemon flashes on screen}**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all (It's you and me)**_

 _ **{all three of them throwing a pokeball}**_

 _ **I know its my destiny**_

 _ **{Ash running up a pair of glass stairs with Makoto and crew behind him}**_

 _ **Pokémon**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **{Ash with Makoto and brock popping up next to him}**_

 _ **In a world we must defend**_

 _ **{Team Rocket symbol}**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all (A heart so true)**_

 _ **{Ash facing off against Team R}**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **{Ash turning his cap around as Dust flies past him}**_

 _ **You teach me and I'll teach you**_

 _ **{Ash and Makoto battling}**_

 _ **Pokémon**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Every challenge along the way**_

 _ **{Running by trainers}**_

 _ **With courage I will face**_

 _ **I will battle every day**_

 _ **To claim my rightful place**_

 _ **{Ash in the middle of the Indigo League}**_

 _ **Come with me the time is right**_

 _ **{Ash and co running along a road}**_

 _ **There's no better team**_

 _ **{Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder and the rest of his team covered in shadows}**_

 _ **Arm in arm we'll win the fight**_

 _ **{Ash and Makoto hanging onto a ledge together}**_

 _ **It's always been our dream**_

 _ **{Staring up into the abyss}**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all (It's you and me)**_

 _ **I know its my destiny**_

 ** _{Ash with a book about Aura in his hand}_**

 _ **Pokémon**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **{Brock and Makoto giving a high 5 to Ash}**_

 _ **In a world we must defend**_

 _ **{Ash with co cornered}**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all (A heart so true)**_

 _ **{Ash meditating}**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 ** _{Ash and co picking them selves up from a blast}_**

 _ **You teach me and I'll teach you**_

 _ **{Ash and a shadowy figure firing beams at each other}**_

 _ **Pokémon**_

 _ **{Title screen}**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **End of Theme**_

I climbed along the branch the pokeball was on and picked it up, since it was so close to the ground I just jumped down from the branch instead of climbing down. I went back over to where the wire was and quickly replaced the wire with a new one, I muttered to myself "Really wish that Professor Oak would replace those wires and put them underground" I picked myself up and walked back around the Lab, I held the pokeball containing Pichu in my right hand, grasping it tightly so it wouldn't drop to the ground, I wonder if pichu got lost from his pack or if even was part of a pack. I got around to the front of the Lab and went trough the large Oak doors, Gary was over by the bookcase with a feather duster, now that was a funny sight to see, Gary with a pink apron and a multi colored duster, keeping my foot on the door I pulled out my pokegear and 'Snap' my pokegear took a picture of Gary in the apron and duster, Gary as if he was a pokemon using swift swung his head around at the sound of the Snap, "Ash what the Hell was that for" I snorted "What?... You look absolutely hilarious in that Apron" his head sank to the floor "Please don't show it to anyone Ashy-boy" mmm.. I show it to someone I lose my oldest and best friends trust but it is so god darn fun but what do I value more... Definitely his friendship "sure gary but only because you asked, so where is the Professor" He looked back up at me with a small smile "Thanks ash, Grandpa is upstairs in his study"

I walked up the staircase to Professor Oaks study. Professor Oak's study is right at the top of the Lab, some believed that Professor Oak lived in his study but the members of Pallet town knew that he didn't. I knocked on the Dark Oak door that was the entrance to the Professors study, You know I have just realized something, Professor Oak really likes Oak, Oak doors, Oak tables, Oak chairs, Oak trees and more. I Heard a muffled "Enter" so I pushed the door open, Professor Oak was at his desk with papers all around him like always "Ah Ash what is it?" not even looking up from the paper he was reading trough, "Professor I caught a Pichu using that new pokeball you designed, the Pichu was nibbling trough the wires" at the mention of his pokeball succeeding his head snapped around "The pokeball, it actually works? I must let Silph co know almost immediately, Ash put the pokeball downstairs next to the starters" The professor rushed out the study and down the stairs to get to his communication phone. I closed the door over as I left his study and calmly walked down the stairs.

 _ **2 weeks later- 1 week before the journey begins**_

"Come on Pichu, come and eat with the rest of the pokemon" I said to the small Tiny mouse pokemon, Pichu shook his head but moved slightly closer to me. pichu would only allow me or professor Oak near him, if Gary got too close for Pichu's liking he would use Thunder shock. I don't know why but as Pichu got closer I felt something, it was faint but there was definitely there. When Pichu stopped and started to nibble at his food, a blue glow began to appear around his little red cheeks, The rest of the pokemon about 10 ft away turned to look at Pichu, then suddenly Pichu was enveloped fully by the blue glow... is he evolving? "Professor, is Pichu evolving?" I didn't turn around in case he was "Yes I believe he is Ash" I covered my eyes with my arm as the glowing got brighter and brighter and then it stopped, Pichu was gone and in it's place was a pikachu, Pikachu came over to me licked my hand then put his paw to my hand, "Ash get out of... too late" a bolt of lightning struck me, "Pikachu why did you do that? I thought we were getting along" he came over to me again and liked my before running over to the other pokemon.

 ** _Makoto's P.O.V- same time_**

"Mum, heading off for Professor Rowen's now, I will contact you when I get onto the Train and when I get I reach Johto, then again when I am on the train to kanto and when I am in kanto" I yelled to my mom, My mum Jogged down the stairs, "Going already honey? Before you go pop in and see you aunt and cousin, Make sure you do contact me Miss, actually I just remembered something, give me a few minutes while I get them for you" jogging into the kitchen to get whatever it was she wanted to give me, Ugh why do I have to visit aunt Joanne and Dawn, I mean I don't mind them but I want to be able to get a good spot at the Pokecenter in Goldenrod City, I waited for my mum to come back trough and after a couple of minutes she returned with a brand new white, one strap bag, "Mum is that a new Bag for me and my travels?" It looked stunning "Yes it is honey, along with that there is some new traveling clothes, Some poke-medicine, sleepwear, food and a brand new credit-card which will be updated every time you win a battle or I update it, the finale thing is a pokemon Egg, Now go and begin your Journey Honey" I ran towards my mum and gave her a big hug "I love you mum" she looked at me as if she already knew "I know dear and ditto back at you but go!" I picked up the bag from where she placed on the couch and flung it around my right shoulder "Thanks mum, bye!" running out the door.

I ran over to my Aunt's house and knocked on the door, "Come in" could be heard from inside. I opened the door to see my 5 year old cousin playing with the pichu doll i got for her a few months ago, "Hey aunt Joanne, hey dawn" I said, Aunt Joanne was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for her and dawn, I saw her pop her head around the corner with plates full of food, "Hey Makoto, how are you" smiled at her lightly "Fine Auntie, just visiting my aunt and cousin before I begin my Journey" She walked over to the table and put down the plates "Well I am glad you took a few minutes out of your schedule to see us, I will give you a bit of toast with scrambled egg and bacon before you go, Sound good?" I walked over to Dawn while saying "That sound's like a great Idea Auntie" I picked up dawn and hugged her like crazy, dawn gave me small hug before saying "Ma...K...oto take me to brekie please" Of course Dawn still couldn't pronounce my name properly, that and how much food does this girl eat.

After having a bit of food and Saying Goodbye I was finally ready to set off, I tied my shoe laces and began to sprint out of town, Professor Rowen's Lab was in Sandgem Town which was about 10 minutes away from Twinleaf Town, I ran trough the route as to not have a pokemon attack me, I saw in the distance Sandgem town and I pushed myself to the limit. I reached the Lab quite quickly and opened the door, you see Professor Rowen Believes that knocking and waiting to enter is a waste of time so everyone know to just go straight in, I walked to the far end of the Lab where I knew Professor Rowen would be waiting for me. Just Like I thought the Professor was at the back with a singular pokeball next to him, He noticed me and said "So Makoto are you sure you want her?" I just nodded and replied "Yes Professor, She is the One for Me I can tell, It's almost like it's fate but She is definitely the one for me" He nodded at me and said "Here she is along with 5 extra pokeball, this is your pokedex and these are your train tickets, Now let Staraptor take you to the train Station"

 _ **1 week later**_

 _ **Ash's P.O.V- Ketchum residence- night before Journey- 20:55**_

can't believe it, can't believe it, cant believe it, cant believe it... Okay Ketchum calm down, sure tomorrow I begin my journey but I am prepared, egg in container check, New Bag check, Tents check, Books check, Pokegear charging, Medicine check, sleepwear check, Traveling clothes and hat che... where the hell are they, oh man I need to find those Items fast so I still have time to meditate tonight, so they aren't in my room so that means that my mum probably has them, I ran out of my room and leaped down the stairs to the living-room, My mum was sitting watching the last night of this years Pokemon League, It was a trainer called Ethan against Bruno of the Elite 4 but I didn't care about that, I looked around the room for my Outfit when I saw it in the bin except my Hat wasn't with it, I continued to look around the room until I saw a box with my name on it, I walked over to it and asked my mum "Mum is this from you?" without looking at me she replied "Sort of, it is Mainly from your father but I did some stuff to it, Your father got this for you and for Gary"

I opened the box slowly and inside was cloths and my Hat from lance along with them was a note from my dad, it read _"Hey son, dad here, Tomorrow you will be starting your Journey, You shouldn't be wearing those old rags of mine on your Journey so I have bought you a brand new outfit, some advice for your Journey, treat your Pokemon well, get a_ _rival and make friends, i hope you enjoy your Journey, Love Dad(Red)XXX"_ Thanks dad, I put the note back and put the lid back onto the box and picked it up "see you in the morning mum" I said before walking back upstairs with my new outfit in it's Box, I placed the Box on my Desk under my and got into my PJ's, I climbed up the Bunk and began to meditate for an hour, Every day I meditate I can feel I am getting closer to unlocking my Aura, I am close enough that I can see a Blue glow coming from behind a closed door.

 ** _The Next Morning- 06:59_**

I bolted up from my sleep exactly 1 minute before my Alarm would have gone off and woken me up, ever since I had started to Meditate I would always wake up right before My alarm, I got down from My Bunk and went over to My alarm and took out the battery in it "No point in wasting the battery in it" I knew my mom would be up in a few seconds to begin Breakfast, but breakfast would be in 30 minutes so I sat down and crossed my legs and began a light meditation to gather all my thoughts. me and Gary would get our starters and walk into Viridian Forest and separate at the River to go on our separate Journey. I don't know why but I had a feeling something was going to go wrong today but at the same time I felt as if it would be the start of something amazing which it is!

I heard my mum calling me down from downstairs so i picked myself up off the ground and headed out my room unlike last night where it was a rush to get down the stairs today it wasn't, I calmly walked down stairs into the dining room and sat myself down, not even a minute later mum came trough with Breakfast and put it on the table before sitting herself down in her chair, "So Ash ready to begin you Journey Today?" I cut off a bit of Bacon while she was talking and began to eat "Yea definitely, I wonder if my egg will finally hatch though" I checked the clock '07:40' "Maybe it might hatch, maybe it won't, have you had a look at your new set of clothes yet?" I shook my head "No going to look at them after my shower" after that we ate in silence for 5 minutes before I said "Going for my shower, try to avoid upstairs for the next 5-10 minutes" she nodded her head at me like she was a bobble head.

I walked out the shower with a towel around my waist, luckily my room was right across from the bathroom so I didn't have to worry about making a mad dash, I put my hand to to the lock and swiped it off, I grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open, I poked my head out to make sure my mum wasn't up here which she wasn't, I crossed over to my room and closed the door behind me, I walked over to the Window and pulled my green curtains closed. I let the towel drop to the ground as I picked out a pair of fresh pants and put them on, at the same time slipping on a pair of socks. I walked over to the box with my new clothes in it, I lifted the Lid off it just as I did last night but this time instead of reading the letter I out it on the desk. on top was the Hat that I got from Lance when I was 6, It was completely red apart one area at the front, it was completely white but had a small, Stretched out green sort of a U and a small L above it **(New Movie Hat)** , I placed it on the doorknob. The next thing I pulled out was a black shirt with a tag on it, the Tag said 'Ultra strong, water proof T-shirt', I pulled the tag off it and read the back of it 'Adjusts to your size!' well this is useful, I Pulled it on and just like it said, it adjusted so so it fits just right on me, not too tight but not loose. The next Item was a pair of grey cargo trousers that had the same adjustments as the T-shirt, pulling them on made me like I was almost there.

I left the final item inside the box and put my hat back in, I would return for these when I get my starter, I began to pack my bag carefully, I placed the 3 books I was taking carefully at the bottom, my sleepwear was next in, then a few undergarments, then went in the Medicine, The last thing I put in the main part was my Egg. I don't know why but I felt that today would be the day my egg finally hatches, I zipped my bag closed and placed it by my door.

I took my hat off the golden door knob and placed it onto my desk, I looked around the room that I had stayed in or the last 10 years, To think that nearly 4 years ago on the dot me and gary met the Champion of Kanto and Johto Lance, the one who inspired us to become Pokemon masters, "I swear Lance, i shall fulfill the promise me and Gary made to you" clenching my right hand into a fist and pushing it upwards as I said it.

I walked out my room and walked down the staircase, I reached the living room and grabbed my pokegear from the T.V cabinet it was lying on, I also picked up my cheap earphones that were lying next to it. I opened up my pokegear and went to one of my playlists, The walk to Professor Oak's took about 10 minutes to so it is a good idea to listen to some music while you are walking, I went up to my mum and gave her a hug saying "Heading off to professor Oak's mum, will be back before I leave properly though" she turns to face me with a tear in her eye, crushes me in a ginormous hug, Once I got out the hug of doom I walked over to the front door. Once I was out the door I pulled out my pokegear and earphones from my pocket, I plugged in my earphones and opened my pokegear and started the playlist, the first song was a very fitting song for today, it was 'It's Time- by Imagine Dragons' one of my personal favorites, I started my walk towards the Professor's Lab.

 _ **Professor Oak's Lab- 08:58 AM**_

I finally reached the Lab, Normally I can keep my emotions in check but today was the day, the day I got my first Pokemon! I mean who wouldn't be excited, luckily I was able to put it all into one big grin, Standing over by the front door leaning against the wall was my oldest friend, Gary Oak. He was quite clearly in is own little world so I gave him a light punch to his arm to snap him back into reality, "Shall we head in good friend of mine" he snapped up and looked at me like I was crazy "Of course we shall Ashy" the Grins on our faces were infections so when we went inside and the Professor saw us his face broke out in a grin like ours with a few chuckles before snapping back into a serious face, "I am faced with quite serious situation at the moment, you know how there are 2 other trainers other than yourselves getting their pokemon today?" We nodded as if he was a madman for thinking we didn't know that "well when the truck that delivered the starter pokemon arrived this morning, it onlyarrivedwith3" wait what did he say? Gary asked him "Grandpa can you slow down a bit" he looked at us a tad nervous` "it only arrived with 3 pokemon" My eyes widened, that is extremely bad but he wasn't finished yet "I have already called the other two trainers to see if they would wait about a hour to get another pokemon but they refused, so here I am asking one of you two"

In my mind I sighed, of course this would happen today, today was going so well until now, Then i sighed again realizing that the logical choice for the person to wait for his pokemon is me, I already have a pokemon egg so I already have a additional pokemon technically on me, "Professor Oak, I have a better idea instead of making one of us wait give Gary his starter and I will take that Pikachu that I caught a few days ago" The professor gained a thoughtful look on his face before looking at us again "You know what Ash, that is an excellent Idea and for that and for being so noble and kind I will increase the amount of pokemon you can carry to 7" Yesss! I just made a very good solution, you know what maybe this was how it was supposed to happen, Because now this day has just got a lot better.

The professor started to walk away to get the pokeball but before he left the room he said "Gary you get your pokemon, you know which one it is, I am off to get Pikachu" Gary walked over to the mo the middle pokeball which both of us knew contained squritle the water starter, he flung the pokeball up into the air, the ball hit the ground and a red beam released the small water turtle, he walked over to him and got onto his knees, "Hello buddy, My name is Gary Oak, my Goal is to become the strongest pokemon trainer out there, would you like to join me on my journey" The small pokemon shook it's head up and down excitedly, Gary smiled "So do you want a name? do you want to stay out side of your pokeball?" the small pokemon agreed to both again "I think I will cal you Storm, how does that sound" the squritle began to dance, the two of them along with Squritle still dancing walked out the Lab but before he could leave Gary turned around and said "I will wait for you at the start of route 1 Ash"

A couple of minutes later the professor returned with the pokeball in his hand "Ugh let me guess, Gary picked squrtile and left immediately without picking up his pokedex of some pokeballs, also sorry about taking so long, the little mouse refused to go in his pokeball" I laughed because what he said matched exactly what Gary did "Yes he did Professor, I will take them to him" reaching out for the pokeball, the Professor gave it to me and I equipped it to my belt,I walked over to the table and stuffed my pockets with the Items before turning around and leaving the Lab, running down the hill to reach my house and grab my gear.

I arrived at my house and bolted up the stairs I grabbed the last remaining thing in the box, a jacket **(His movie Jacket)** pulling it on, it seemed to fit just right, on my desk was the final two items, the gloves and the hat, The gloves were dark green finger-less gloves with light green outlines at the wrist, I pulled one and then pulled the other one straight afterwards . T then picked up the hat and muttered to myself "Here we go, it's time for you to start your quest Ashy boy so let's show them what happens when you mess with pallet"

 **3rd P.O.V**

The pre-teen's eyes gained a determined glint as he muttered to himself he brought up his hat to his black spiky hair using his other hand by grabbing the back of the cap he brought the Hat onto his hair sitting perfectly, his Hazel eyes glowed with determination, he grabbed his backpack and jumped down the stairs, he ran over to his mother, Delia Ketchum, Delia ketchum is a woman who is in her mid 30's, she had light brown hair that goes up in to a pony tail, she hugged her son to death saying "Ash you better call every time you reach a new town" Ash still grinning didn't complain and said "Of course I will mum, I have to go and meet up with Gary, I will call you tomorrow or the day after depending on when I arrive" She let go of her son and he bolted out the door and yelled "My name is Ash Ketchum, son of Red Ketchum the current Pokemon Master, I am 10 years olf and I am going to show why you don't make fun or mess with Pallet Town" running along the path to where route one begins

 **Ash's P.O.V-Route 1**

Gary was lying down against a tree with his squrtile Storm lying on his legs, I coughed slightly to grab his attention "Ahh Ash your here, about time" Of course, he is so impatient "well for one I had to pick up your pokedex and pokeballs for you" I siad pulling them out with him quite quickly snatching them out of my hand trying to hide a blush "also I want to deal with something right now" he looked confused until I grabbed my pokeball off my belt "Oh you want to get Pikachu to respect and listen to you" I nodded "well me and storm will be Leaning against this tree looking tough to help" I looked at him "Thanks gary" I was about to press the button when I said "Ready?" "Ready" with that I let Pikachu out.

Pikachu looked around confused until it noticed me standing in front of it " Listen here Pikachu, I am now your trainer and you WILL listen to me, if you don't like that you can go trough those two behind you" giving my head a little nod at the two of them, Pikachu's body lowered itself a bit so I said "We can do this two ways, one where you and I become good friends and forget any of our past history and work as partners or you can do it the hard way and do it grudgingly" He looked up at me and his body lifted itself back up again **"Pika?"** "Yews we can, so start over again, Hi my name is Ash Ketchum, My goal is to be the best pokemon trainer in the world, do you want to join me in this quest?" getting down on one knee and putting my hand out for a hand shake **"Pika pika"** Putting his paw out and shaking my hand, "So do you want to stay in your pokeball or not? also do you want a nickname?" **"Pika Piapi(No), Piika(y.s)"** "Okay then so yoy don't want to travel inside of the pokeball and you want a nickname don't you, How about sparky?" He shook his head had the name "Okay how about Shazam?" He jumped up onto my shoulder and rubbed his cheeck against mine with a small spark coming off from his pouch "Shazam it is"

"Gary, we should scan Shazam and storm with or Pokedex's to learn the Gender, Ability's and moves, I will go first"

 **'This POKéMON has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while PIKACHU sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up'**

 **'This Pikachu is male and has the Ability Lightning rod, it knows the moves: Thundershock, Quick attack, Tail whip and Slam'**

"sweet I have a pretty rare Pikachu what about you Gary?"

 **'SQUIRTLE's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this POKéMON to swim at high speeds.'**

 **'This squirtle is Male. it has the Ability Rain Dish, it knows the moves: bubble, tackle, tail whip and bite'**

"Sweet you have a pretty cool squirtle Gary, wanna have a fight?", "He smirked at me "Of course Ashy-boy"

 _ **A/N-so there is chapter 1, sorry about such a late update but I thought I released this months ago, I saw pokemon the movie 20: I choose you, tonight and holy fuck was it good, it has fully cemented the pairing that I have picked for this story. Final thing is Makoto's full name is Makoto Verity Jenness, the next chapter should hopefully be up soon.**_


	4. Friends, Rivals, Aura

_**A/N hey guys chapter 2 of Pokemon: Indigo Evolved, In this chapter will the egg hatch? will Ash get to Virdian City? will Ash meet Team Rocket? Will Ash meet Makoto? Will Ash beat Gary? Find out this time on Pokemon: Indigo Evolved!**_

* * *

 **Makoto P.O.V-06:50-pewter City**

I ran towards my newly bought bike and flung myself onto it, the sun had only rose about 10 minutes ago so it was still slightly dark out. Normally I wouldn't wake up as early as this but if I wanted to get to to Pallet town before 11 I had to leave early, As soon as I was on the bike comfortably I set off pushing the pedals slowly gaining speed. I rushed over trough the City taking any hop or shortcut trying to get out the city. Once I got ou of the city I raced to get to Digglet cave but of course, seeing my luck it turns out the Digglets had caused a cave in during the night, It would take a month or 2 to clear the way trough again.

 **3 hours later- Virdian Forest**

I was almost there just another few minutes and I would reach the exit to Virdian forest into Route one when all of a sudden a bolt of electricity came and struck the ground in front of me, I felt myself swerve away as I saw another bolt but looked more powerful, coming my way. fortunately it missed me and hit a pokemon, unfortunately I swerved into the river, I collided with the cold water, I held onto my gear the best that I could but then my bike came towards me and pushed me against a tree log knocking me unconscious.

 ** _3rd P.O.V- 5 minutes earlier- The battle between Ash and Gary_**

"So Gary are you and Storm ready to fight yet? I mean I would rather begin my journey today while it is still light" said a 10 year old boy with black spiky hair, On his shoulder was a young pikachu who had red pouches on his cheek which were sparking lightly, across from the two of them was a trainer with light brown hair and a bright purple long sleeved T-shirt on and right next to him was a young Squirtle, The young trainer with spiky brown hair stood up and replied back "Of course Ash-boy, I mean I do want to reach Virdian city tonight and beat you there at any rate". The trainer moved forward and yelled "Storm, I choose you!", The pokemon ran in front of it's trainer and went into a fighting stance the other trainer grinned like a mad man and yelled "Alright Shazam, lets do this" Has hand pointed towards The other trainer "Let's do this Gary" Gary stared right at The other boy and grabbed hold of the stone on his necklace "Alright ash, it's your shot first"

Ash grabbed his hat and pulled it down slightly, then suddenly he yelled out "Shazam uses **Quick attack** " Shazam began to run getting quicker and quicker circling Storm, Gary yelled out to Storm "Storm! jump up and use Bubble on the ground around you" Storm jumped about 2/3 ft of the Ground and started releasing bubbles from his mouth, "Shazam run wider circles around him first and then use **Thundershock** repeatedly on my shout" Shazam listened to Ash and started running larger circles around Storm, "Now Shazam" Shazam sent a small sparks of electricity into towards the center at diffrent angles but instead the speed that Shazam was going was lifting up the dirt and dust on the ground and the electricity combined into it unknowingly creating a dust cloud around Storm as he got faster and faster letting his quick attack charge there dust cloud was moving on his own Ash yelled "Now jump above the cloud and use **slam** " Gary realizing what Ash was doing yelled out to Storm "Storm as he comes down use **bite** to stop him" Shazam came shooting down with a white light surrounding him just as he was about to hit Storm, Storm chomped down on Shazam sending both of them flying back to there respective trainers.

"Not Bad Gary and Storm but you will have to do better than that, Shazam uses Thundershock on Storm" The yellow mouse ran forward and at that exact same Gary yelled "use bubble to counter Storm!" Shazam jumped just before the first bubble hit and sent a thundershock at Storm which pushed him backwards towards Gary, when the smoke had cleared all you could see was storm panting, Shazam landed with a thud on the ground and his red cheeks sparked electricity, Ash yelled to Shazam "Uses Thundershock again" Shazam sent one out and Gary yelled "Storm dodge that now" Storm avoided the first one which came towards him. the first shock went trough the tree's. Back on the battlefield Ash yelled "Shazam use thundershock again" Shazam sent another attack out however it was much more powerful than last time and it looked as if storm had dodged it but then all you could you could hear was a thud as two separate bolts split from hitting storm. As the smoke cleared, all you could see was storm heavily panting with one hand on the ground and kneeling and with a small gust of wind he collapsed to the ground unconscious and swirls in his eyes.

One of the bolts of lightning went in to virdian forest where it passes by a ten year old girl and hit a spearow which called out for his flock but not before the girl swerved into the water on her bike. hundreds of spearow rose from the bushes and the trees and charged at the two young trainers who had just finished their battle in the distance. The other bolt hit a young ginger haired girls bike burning it to a crisp, the young girl didn't notice as she had her earphones in while fishing.

Gary walked up to his fainted pokemon and picked him up in his arms, he walked over to a berry bush where there was a Oran berry and fed it to Storm, storm's eyes faintly opened with the rush of strength from the berry, Gary grabbed another and fed it two him, storm gained enough strength to get trough the forest without being knocked out, Gary returned storm to his pokeball and walked over to our bags and picked his one up and flung it onto his back. Ash grabbed a small bag out of his pocket and grabbed a few Oran berry's and put them in the small bag, he grabbed another one and gave it to shazam "Pika pi" Ash clipped the bag back together and walked towards his bag and placed it on his back carefully, Shazam jumped up on Ash's shoulder, Just as they were about to enter the forest, the flock of spearow arrived and Ash yelled "Gary run into the forest and split up, now!"

* * *

 ** _Theme song_**

 _ **I wanna be the very best**_

 _ **{Ash pulling on his glovea}**_

 _ **Like no one ever was**_

 _ **{Racing past other trainers}**_

 _ **To Catch them is my real test**_

 _ **{Throwing a pokeball at a Squirtle}**_

 _ **To train them is my cause**_

 _ **{Pikachu jumping between trees}**_

 _ **I will travel across the land**_

 _ **{Quick flashes of Ash in various city's in Kanto}**_

 _ **Searching far and wide**_

 _ **{Ash, Makoto and Brock looking over a cliff showing some Land and the ocean}**_

 _ **Teach Pokémon to understand**_

 _ **{Makoto teaching Piplup peck}**_

 _ **The power that's inside**_

 _ **{Ash's eyes go from hazel to Aura blue}**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **{Pokemon flashes on screen}**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all (It's you and me)**_

 _ **{all three of them throwing a pokeball}**_

 _ **I know its my destiny**_

 _ **{Ash running up a pair of glass stairs with Makoto and crew behind him}**_

 _ **Pokémon**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **{Ash with Makoto and brock popping up next to him}**_

 _ **In a world we must defend**_

 _ **{Team Rocket symbol}**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all (A heart so true)**_

 _ **{Ash facing off against Team R}**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **{Ash turning his cap around as Dust flies past him}**_

 _ **You teach me and I'll teach you**_

 _ **{Ash and Makoto battling}**_

 _ **Pokémon**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Every challenge along the way**_

 _ **{Running by trainers}**_

 _ **With courage I will face**_

 _ **I will battle every day**_

 _ **To claim my rightful place**_

 _ **{Ash in the middle of the Indigo League}**_

 _ **Come with me the time is right**_

 _ **{Ash and co running along a road}**_

 _ **There's no better team**_

 _ **{Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder and the rest of his team covered in shadows}**_

 _ **Arm in arm we'll win the fight**_

 _ **{Ash and Makoto hanging onto a ledge together}**_

 _ **It's always been our dream**_

 _ **{Staring up into the abyss}**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all (It's you and me)**_

 _ **I know its my destiny**_

 ** _{Ash with a book about Aura in his hand}_**

 _ **Pokémon**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **{Brock and Makoto giving a high 5 to Ash}**_

 _ **In a world we must defend**_

 _ **{Ash with co cornered}**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all (A heart so true)**_

 _ **{Ash meditating}**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 ** _{Ash and co picking them selves up from a blast}_**

 _ **You teach me and I'll teach you**_

 _ **{Ash and a shadowy figure firing beams at each other}**_

 _ **Pokémon**_

 _ **{Title screen}**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Gotta catch 'em all**_

 _ **Pokémon!**_

 _ **End of Theme**_

* * *

 **Ash's P.O.V- Virdian forest**

Gary had split up from me as soon as we reached the forest just like I told him to, about 5 minutes ago I got Shazam to use thundershock on the Spearrow as I was getting tired from running for so long. I was walking along by the river as to give me an idea where I was in the forest, I do hope Gary and storm are okay though, I looked up from my pokegear and saw a girl about my age lying on a small bit of sand, She looked like she had been unconscious by something as she had a red mark growing on her head. I picked up some logs and stones that were around me put them together, I got Shazam to start a small fire using thundershock, I told him to stay by the fire. I walked up to the girl and picked her up bridal style and brought her over to the campfire, she was soaking, I walked back and found a bag and a broken bike, I brought both items back to my camp to dry them off. I grabbed my bag and slightly raised her head and placed the bag underneath her head. I walked over to her bag and took out her items as to dry them off and find out this girls identity.

I found her trainer ID card which was luckily laminated, the name read 'Makoto Verity Jenness' hmm seems like she is from the sinnoh region. I grabbed out her pokeballs and her clothes and put them around the fire to dry, I realized that I wasn't going to make it to Virdian city today so I texted Gary and told him what was going on, I lifted her head slightly and opened my bag and grabbed the egg and placed it by the fire as well, I also grabbed my cooking capsules and my lunch from my bag. I took of my jacket off and placed it over her, I put my capsules into my pocket and walked over to shazam and said "Time to train up your stamina buddy"

For the next two hours Shazam would run in circles and and then jump up onto the tree's and jump from branch to branch, tree to tree, Every time he did it he got faster and faster until I decided that he was too tired to carry on, I poured a bowel of pokefood out for him before sitting down by a tree and pulling out a nutella sandwich. once I had finished my lunch I grabbed my water bottle and gathered some water from the river, The girl had dried and was now sleeping peacefully. I went back over to the tree and sat down with my legs crossed and decided to meditate for a couple of hours.

I finally reached the door and opened it up and saw a glowing blue light that engulfed me, then I snapped awake as my stomach growled at me telling me that it was time to wake up from my meditation and that I needed food. I reached into my pockets and grabbed the capsules and pressed them and threw them onto the ground, in a puff of smoke there was was serving table, cooking pots and a mini fridge, I pulled out some berries along with some carrots and flung them into the pot below me and started to cook them.

just a couple of minutes before the meal was about to be done I heard some shuffling from behind me and a groan, I heard a sweetr voice say "Where am I? Who are You? What's going on?" I turned around and faced her and walked over to her before kneeling down and said "My name is Ash, We are in Virdian Forest, I was getting chased by a flock of Spearow when I noticed that you were unconscious so I got away from the spearow and brought you over here and started a fire to heat you up" She nodded shakily and I said "Don't worry I won't hurt you, I have almost finished making some dinner for myself, just another moment or so.

I got up and walked back over to the meal which was so close to being done, I pulled out 2 plastic bowels and grabbed a ladle and as soon as the final Oran berry turned a nice Golden Brown color I placed the ladle in and scooped some out and put some in each bowel, I then brought one bowel over to the girl, I then walked back and pored some more pokefood for Shazam before placing his bowel on the ground. I then picked up my bowel and a spoon for both of us and walked back over to her.

She took the spoon from me and asked "So what are you doing in this forest?" I looked around and said "I was heading to Virdian City to meet up with my friend Gary, we both started our journey today. What about you, I mean you are very far from sinnoh aren't you?" she looked at me and sighed saying "There was too many trainer starting from sinnoh this year so I got the option to either start in another region or wait a year, Obviously I chose another region...I was supposed to be heading to Professor Oaks Lab in Pallet Town but something made me swerve into the water, next thing I know I am here"

I knew I had to be a gentleman so I said to her "Once we have finished eating I will back everything up and I will take you to Professor Oaks Lab seeing as there isn't enough time to get to Virdian city now" he nooded at me and said with cheeks glowing bright red "Thank you... I hope I haven't ruined your journey too much" I laughed and said "Don't worry about it... so do you have a pokemon?" she nodded and grabbed a pokeball that was on her belt, this is my piplup who I call Grace... why, do you wanna battle by any chance?" A small grin appeared on both of our faces

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Makoto and I finally reached the end of route 1 and you could see the town of Pallet in front of us, because of mine and Shazam's battle earlier I wasn't able to but I did get close. As we reached I looked over at Makoto who was quite clearly exhausted, both of us have had an extremely long day. The two of us ran down the hill that led into the center of town, as I passed my house I noticed the lights were on downstairs but not upstairs which is usual for my mum unless she is at the Professors.

We continued to run towards the big building at the end of the town which was the Lab, We reached the doorway and i knocked on the door 'Knock...knock...knock' a few minutes later a man in his late 60's opened the door slightly and jumped saying "Ash my boy, what are you doing back here, shouldn't you be in Virdian City bu now" He pulled open the door and let us in, in the dining room there was a table with food all the way down it, at the other side of the table was my mum.

Professor Oak led us over to the table and told us to sit and eat, he then stated "So what are you doing back here already Ash, also who is this girl" I explained what happened in between leaving the Lab earlier and finding Makoto. Makoto spoke up and said "My name is Makoto Professor...Professor Rowen may have mentioned me" Professor Oak started to think for a few seconds before answering.

"Hmm I believe he did, your full name is Makoto Verity Jenness and you are here to register your pokedex to start your journey in Kanto" Makoto nodded and replying "yes Professor Oak" The Professor laughed and said "After dinner I will go and go an do it for you and you can sleep until tomorrow as it is dangerous to go into the forest at night, now how are both of your pokemon" we turned to looked at each other and said at the same time "they are both pretty beat up".

The professor said "I will heal them up during the night for you then", the rest of the meal was eaten in silence but before long the meal was finished and Professor Oak took Shazam and Grace and said to me "Ash you might as well stay here over night, Miss Jenness may you please follow me" during the time away me and my mum talked about how my first battle with Gary had gone earlier.

after 20 minutes Makoto and the Professor walked back out and the Professor said to us "if the two of you want to make up for lost time tomorrow you should probably go to bed ASP as to wake up early tomorrow, The two of you will be sharing a room, Ash it is the same room that you usually stay in when you stay here, can you please lead Makoto up there" I nodded and signaled for Makoto to follow me up the stairs.

Once we got up there and had changed into some sleepwear I asked "So what do you want to actually do" she looked at me and said "To be one of the best Pokemon trainers Alive and maybe become a pokemon Professor in the future after I compete in some Leagues, what about you" I looked up at the light while clenching my fist saying "I am going to become a Pokemon Master and Defeat my father Grand Pokemon Master Red and after that become a pokemon professor who studies a thing called Aura" She looked at me interested before saying "You seem very nice and I would love so I was erm wondering if you would mind" She got so quiet that I couldn't here her but then she burst out saying "I was wondering if you would like to erm travel with me and travel around with each other battling gyms and getting to the League!" I grinned and put my hand out saying "Of course, journeys are always better with friends!"

* * *

 **The Next Morning- 07:00 AM**

Makoto woke up beside me and looked around in confusion until she remembered the events of yesterday, I had been up for the last hour and had been meditating, for some odd reason I had known that she was going to wake up at exactly 7 although I don't know how. both of us got out of our respective beds and got changed into our clothes from the previous day(Fresh underwear of course) and headed downstairs to where Professor Oak and my mum would be surly waiting.

As we walked downstairs there was a announcement on the radio 'A Volcanic Eruption destroyed the region of Austa during the night! Over 10 million people escaped along with about 20 million pokemon native to the region although it is estimated that 2.5 million people died along with at least 12.8 million Pokemon, the surviving people and Pokemon are being taken to Kalos, Sinnoh and Unova with a few going to Hoenn' holy shit!

The rest of breakfast was silent after that devastating news and once finished we left the lab to begin our journey properly. We were silent until we reached the forest where Makoto decided to say something "I saw that you had a egg in your bag, do you know what kind of egg it is Ash?"

I turned my head slightly to face her and said "No not really, My father found it in our family fault awhile back when he was in Rota, Rota is a place that uses a lot of Aura so I would say that it is a pokemon that can use Aura"

As we got deeper into the forest you could tell more and more that there were other pokemon about, suddenly I felt something and stopped and grabbed Makoto to stop her and just in time as well as something that looked like string broke and a pokemon came flying out of the tree's, the polemon crash landed into the tree to the left left of us, both of us pulled out our pokedex's to scan the pokemon at the exact same time.

our two Pokedex's one red and black and the other Blue and Black spoke at the same time "Weedle, the Hairy Pokemon,Weedle is Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head, This Pokemon has two evolution's"

Makoto grinned and said to me "Ash I wasn't to catch him, back off slightly" the Weedle pulled himself free and faced Makoto, Makoto yelled at the top of her lungs "Grace I choose you" throwing Graces Pokeball out, it hit the ground and Grace popped out.

Makoto yelled "Grace use Pound on the weedle" Grace charged towards the weedle who aimed their needle at Grace but Grace went around and hit the Pokemon in it's side knocking it into a tree.

The weedle used Stringshot and pushed Grace back slightly but not by much, Makoto decided to end it quickly and said "Grace use Bubble NOW!" Small bubbles formed in Grace's mouth and she sent them flying at the Weedle who got hit and fell unconscious from the attack, Makoto flung a pokeball at the weedle and the ball hit against the weedle and a white light appeared sucking in the fainted pokemon, it twitched once, it twitched twice and it it twitched three times in which three small stars came out and there was the caught sound.

Makoto jumped up and down on the ground cheering and said "I caught me first pokemon, a weedle" when she picked up her new pokemon who was inside the pokeball her pokedex spoke up "This Weedle is male and has the ability Shield Dust. He knows the moves poison sting, String shot and bug bite" it stopped for a few seconds before saying "This weedle will begin it's transformation into kakuna soon as he has his poison barb on his tail covered by the yellow shell of a kakuna."

after Makoto had placed her pokeball away we continued walking until we found a nice sheltered cave, just in time to as it began to pour down outside, it seems like everything was trying to stop me from going on this journey, I looked at my pokegear to discover the time and saw that it was almost lunch, I pulled out my bag two sandwiches that my mum had made earlier and gave 1 to makoto.

we ate in silence, during this time I turned on the radio on my pokegear to listen to, while the radio was on I was sure that I could here something in my bag although I couldn't see anything, I turned and talked to Makoto as we talked about random stuff. As we were talking there was two loud crys coming from outside of the cave.

we walked to the edge of the cave and looked up to see two giant pokemon charging at each in the sky, one was white and blue with a silver shine while the other one looked like a rainbow whose feathers looked golden. The two birds flew away from each other before making a 180 degrees turn and charging at each other, both Birds collided and past each other again.

Both Makoto and I pulled out our Pokedex's out and scanned them and too our surprise both said "Unknown- There are still many pokemon out there that haven't been added to the pokedex for a multitude or reasons, Some Reasons include: New line that has diverged off a previous pokemon, extinct pokemon or pokemon lost to myth such as Ho-Oh, Lugia and Mew" the two pokemon came around to collide again and both pokedexs took photos at that exact moment.

As they collided this time both of them vanished, from the sky where they had been battling just moments ago fell down two feathers. One that was silver that looked gorgeous that floated downwards and came towards Makoto while the other one was was a beautiful rainbow feather that floated downwards towards me. Both of us put both hands out and caught the feather before it could hit the ground. I placed mine inside my cap while Makoto placed hers inside one of her bags pockets. the weather started to clear up so we decided that now would be a good time to start packing up to leave.

I opened my bag to place my rubbish in, as I undid my zipper to the bag there was a bright glow coming from inside of my bag. The only item that i own that could shine like that would be my egg but would that mean that it is finally hatching? I placed my hands around the lid of the container and opened it, I then very carefully grabbed the egg and picked it out and what do you know it was starting to crack and that was where the light was coming from.

I lightly placed the egg down onto the ground near me but in front of Makoto at the same time as to get her attention of the glowing light from the egg, I said lightly "Well I guess, we will know soon what the pokemon is" as I was speaking the glowing got brighter and brighter until both of us had to turn away from it and looked in the other direction, I heard a cracking and crunching and the the glow stopped.

I turned back and standing there was a young pokemon, it had blue fur with patches of black on it's stomach and his legs were belack, he had balck fur around his eyes that looked like a mask with two patches coming off the side to add to that look, it also had two silver patches on each arm at the bottom, I raised my pokedex at the pokemon I recognized from my Aura Books, my pokedex stated, "Riolu the Emanation Pokémon, this pokemon has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves. This Riolu is Female and has the ability Prankster, The riolu knows the moves: Force palm, Endure and quick attack It knows the egg moves: Low Kick and Blaze kick, it also has the rare ability to learn the move Aura Sphere"

I walked up to Riolu and said "Hey there Riolu, how do you feel about becoming my friend?"

* * *

 **A/N this has been the newest chapter in Pokemon:Indigo Evolved... I know long wait between updates, something you should probably get used to. So exciting chapter huh two battles, the first sighting of HO-Oh and Lugia and the Makoto and Ash meeting also Gary ended up doing what Ash did in the actual canon and met with misty although they haven't met Team R at the poke center. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am open to criticism as it will help me improve just no flames please. till next time**


	5. R,I,P Stan Lee

This is going to be going up across all my stories because recent events have shaken me... for those that haven't heard of the 12/11/18 Stan 'the Man' Lee passed away at the age of 95

for those who don't know who Stan Lee is, he was the Godfather of the comic Industry and one of the people to start of the modern comic era, he created/co-created several Superheroes from Marvel comics including but not limited to: Spider-man, Iron-man, Fantatsic four, X-men, Ant-Man and the Avengers.

I don't know what to say about his passing, sadness? Anger? I will say this he lived a good life.

I will say this, this man created some of my favorite character which is what allows me to write these fanfictions, Spider-man is one of my favorite characters and if hadn't been for Stan, well we would have never got him.

Stan Lee will never been forgotten and shall forever be in our hearts. EXCELSIOR!EXCELSIOR! R.I.P Stan Lee...EXCELSIOR!


End file.
